miraculousladybug_australiafandomcom-20200214-history
Stormy Weather
|director= Thomas Astruc |story= |writer=Fred Lenoir |storyboard= }} "Stormy Weather" is the first episode of the first season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. It first premiered on March 22, 2016, on ABC Me. Synopsis After losing a contest to become a TV host on a children's channel, Aurore is transformed into Stormy Weather. Plot Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Aurore Beauréal/Stormy Weather * Manon Chamack * Alya Césaire Minor characters * Alec Cataldi * Mireille Caquet * Jean Duparc (background) * Vincent * Adrien's bodyguard * Roger Raincomprix (background) * Clara Contard (background) * Ella Césaire (mentioned) * Etta Césaire (mentioned) * Civilians Trivia * Internationally, this episode first premiered in Korea, the first country to air the series, where it was the first episode to be aired, making it the first episode overall worldwide. ** This episode is also the first episode aired in France and other countries, but in the US, this aired as the third episode, after "The Bubbler" and "Mr. Pigeon". * Tumblr user jep2k3, a storyboard artist for the show, posted a couple GIFs of a scene he boarded for this episode.Posts on jep2k3's Tumblr with storyboard GIFs: Marinette dealing with Manon, Alya visits Marinette * As a Christmas gift for Miraculous Ladybug fans in 2015, Thomas Astruc released a complete storyboard version of this episode to YouTube.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HTLg-G4wD8 * In the Korean version, Alya is a unicorn princess from the Nespar Kingdom. * In the French version, Stormy Weather is called "Climatika." * This is the first episode that doesn't have an end card. * According to Stormy Weather, this episode is set during the first day of summer. This is the first episode that is not set during the school year. * The Miraculouses' time limit isn't referred to in this episode. * In many variations of this episode, including the English dub, a kissing sound is made when Ladybug and Cat Noir roll over each other in Stormy Weather's initial attack. This sound does not exist in the French version. Therefore, while many episodes perpetuate it, Ladybug and Cat Noir did not kiss each other at all. * Aurore is the first victim to resist akumatisation, as she clearly tries to swat the butterfly away. * On May 5, 2018, a section of the film was shown "Putin 4.0".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkbBQ2Cj8pw&t=1114s Errors * When Stormy Weather traps Mireille in ice, Mireille’s trophy disappears. * When Cat Noir provokes Stormy Weather on the top of the KIDZ+ studio, his ring is on his middle finger. * Cat Noir touches the ventilation pipe with his right hand, when he runs towards the billboard, after activating Cataclysm. However, it may be possible that the Cataclysm effect only works when Cat Noir touches something with brute force. * The posters of the weather competition that appear in various episodes such as "The Pharaoh" are animation errors.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/710542639200931840 * When Tikki talks Marinette into doing the photo shoot with Adrien, the outside part of her bag clips through the inside as if it were closed. * Both the balloon man and Jean Duparc can be seen at the Place des Vosges despite being blown away from the TVi Studio by Stormy Weather a few scenes earlier. de:Stürmisches Wetter es:Clima Tempestuoso ru:Непогода pl:Nawałnica fr:Climatika pt:Tempestuosa pt-br:Tormenta ko:분노의_폭풍